A Journey
by Vampiregirl811
Summary: Hermione and Severus are thrown in a situation that neither one wanted or expected. But just because we don't expect it, doesn't mean it won't happen. M for some...not nice themes... not pretty my friends not pretty.
1. Preface

**So this is my first *real* attempt at a Severus/Hermione fic, and I know some of my friends have been dying for a new one, and gosh darn it I wrote one! **

**I AM NOT JK ROWLING. IF I WAS (well first I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction…) I WOULD HAVE PUT SEVERUS AND HERMIONE TOGETHER! **

**I wonder if authors actually write fan fiction…hmm…**

**And on with the story…**

It was a dull morning in late June in the outskirts of London, England, and Hermione Granger was getting up to start another day before heading off to the Burrow.

Now Reader, before you go on with this story, I must acknowledge a few things. First, my name is Alethea, and I am about to tell you of the fate, trails, love, and tragic loss that our dear friend Hermione Granger will soon go through.

Please understand that everything I tell you now is the truth, nothing is tweaked to make the story better, nothing is taken away for a better story plot, and nothing new was added for things to make more sense. The reason I decided to do this was because of the following: Life isn't always perfect.

Things don't always make sense. Sometimes, you just have to "go with the flow" and keep your head low. Sometime you are faced with problems that seem to have no resolution, and as some of you reading this already know, it can sometimes turn out true.

I am not sure if any of you readers have bothered reading this little introduction, or have skipped over to get to the "juicy" parts of the story. It doesn't bother me, really. I will never really know if you have.

As for most of you, I am just being a bother, nuisance, and quite frankly wasting your time. But they are your words not mine, my friends. So, to no longer bore some of you, I shall continue with the story…

Hermione stretched, yawned, and stumbled clumsily to the bathroom to shower. Her father would be at work by now, and her mother would be at the neighbor's mildly disguising random gossip that spread quickly in the small village-like town outside London.

You see, readers, Hermione was never one to complain. Sure she may have suggestions that led to bettering something, but she never openly complained her thoughts. To her, there was a difference between complaining about petty things, and standing up for what you believe in no matter what other people say.

But back to the subject on complaints—there was one thing that she wanted to voice, especially to her parents. You see, her parents were always out and about. Her father had a great business in the city of London which required countless hours a week to put food in their stomachs and pretty objects in their house.

Her mother was also never in the house. Well, as long as Hermione was in it, she was never seen in that house except at night at around 10, then she would be out of the house with some excuse at around 9 in the morning. Sometimes it bothered our dear friend Hermione, but she taught herself self control and decided to just go with the flow and keep her head low, as I so smartly say.

Hermione's parents were never around as I said before, which excludes holidays and weekends. If her father isn't at home, he was at a local bar doing God knows what. However, he always works on holidays. Even if they are on the weekends. Hermione was skeptical about that, thanks to her gifted brain of figuring people out.

If Hermione wanted one talent besides her dense intellect, it was the ability to read people. It was a skill you needed to be stealthy, to keep secrets, and just who to tell those secrets to.

But back to her mother now, she was also another thought. She was always at a neighbors' house. Even on a Christmas a few years back when Hermione came home from Hogwarts, her father was at work and her mother was at a neighbor's house a few blocks down. It hurt Hermione, but she learned to deal with it.

But my friends do not feel bad for our new friend. Yes, I admit, that she was not brought up too well, but that doesn't mean that she herself will turn out bad. Let me explain. In most cases, when you have dysfunctional parents, you will normally have a misbehaving, selfish, and/or bratty child. It just makes logical sense.

But a real miracle is when you have parents who don't care for each other, and only work or friends, or gossip yet you produce this child full of humility, kindness, intellect, and love. Think about it for just a moment before our story continues!

Everyone in their lives knows a group of adults who may not be the most…oh how do I put this… humble or caring people. Now look at their child or children. Are they like their parents? Greedy, self-centered, etc…

Or are they kind, loving, and well just like our friend Hermione is? Odds are, they are like their parents. Like a said, a real miracle is someone who is a truly saint-like person, despite the life they had growing up.

I am not sure, reader, if you have thought of a specific person, or persons as I told you this (or perhaps you have just skipped over this and looked for works in quotations which meant someone is saying something in the story and is more interesting that what a mere child is saying) but for me I am thinking of a specific family—a specific boy—a specific story, and I would like to tell you this memory I have before I continue with our friend Hermione. Do not fret; we will come back to her…

A meager looking boy around the age of 9 huddled in a corner as he listened to his mother and father arguing while letting a few stray tears leak down his cheeks and splash softly on the floor.

Even thought this kind of thing happened daily, it still brought him to silent tears every time. All of a sudden the arguing stopped abruptly. The boy's eyes narrowed. The arguments continued for a much longer time than this…

He slowly stood up, cautiously looking at the door for any sign of moment through the creeks of the door or continuation of the argument. On the contrary, the door flung open and revealed a tall man, built like his son, only with a slightly larger hooked nose.

He strode over his son with a look of disgust and revulsion. The boy was scared to death on the inside, but held a look of indifference. The father slapped his son across his face, and the boy let out a muffled scream.

"Don't you look at me like that," the father muttered menacingly. The boy cowered, and internally scolded himself for being weak and easily manipulated.

The boy now turned his scared look to one of anger and he said in a cracked voice, "Where is my mother?"

The man let out a sick laugh and pointed to the room in which he had just come from. The boy's black eyes widened in horrification and made a bee line to the room.

Laughing maliciously the man said, "You will end up where she will be going. Don't let her lies fool you boy," But the boy wasn't listening to his father, he was bent down on his knees next to the body of his dying mother. The only one who showed him any sign of love or kindness.

"Mum?" The small boy asked caressing his mother's cheeks. The broken and seemingly lifeless body fumbled through her pockets and pulling out a small box, and in a small wavering voice, she whispered, "No matter what, do not stop believing,"

When the young boy went to open the box, her hand stopped him. He looked up (or down rather) at her with a questioningly look in which his mother replied, "Not now. When you are your happiest, open it. It is magical sweetie," His eyes brightened slightly. Whenever his mother mentioned something about magic, his spirits were lifted no matter what his cruel father put him through, "Do not open it unless you feel you will forever be happy. If you must wait forever, then wait. It will present you with a gift. The box knows when you are at its happiest,"

She gasped slightly from the loss of blood and pain her body was going through, but continued a bit more rushed, "It will work once. It will give you what you need at the moment you are happiest,"

"But mother," He started questioningly, "If I am my happiest, I won't need anything right?"

She smiled at the young boy's intelligence and said, "My boy. My smart, little _know it all_," she joked stroking his almost shoulder length hair, "When the box wants itself to be opened, it will let you know,"

"How?" He asked

She smiled, this time a bit less and said, "You will know boy, you will know. You are so smart, so smart. Please wait, please wait until you feel like nothing in the world will get in the way of your happiness. Do it for yourself. Do it for me,"

"I will, mummy," the young boy said, voice cracking from sorrow, "I promise you,"

"That's my boy," She smiled. After a few silent moments of the boy caressing her cheek, and her ruffling his raven hair, her hand fell to her side, and her body stopped quivering.

Even though dead, she had a small smile on her face. The boy wiped the last tears on his face and looked out the window revealing a dark, dreary front yard. He smiled slightly and promised himself once more that he would wait until the right moment.

He pocketed the box, and with a last look and kiss to his mother, he left to his room hoping that his father would give his mother a proper burial, for the boy knew he would have no say.

When he landed on his small and uncomfortable bed, he pulled out the box and saw with awe and surprise words were erasing themselves on the box, and then in deep gold rewrote, "Now Property of Severus Snape," engraved in the small maroon box.

He now knew it was indeed magical, not that he doubted his mother. But now, he had something to look forward to. He knew his mother must have been at her happiest at some point, so he must! But then his heart sank. His mother was murdered, so obviously something mad must have gone wrong and she was no longer happy…then it hit the young boy.

Maybe his mother opened the box too soon, or too late. Maybe the magic box was cursed and if you didn't open it at the right time, it would curse you forever. He wasn't too sure, but he was sure that if his mother opened it too soon or too late, he would only open it at the right time. He would do it for him, and for his mother.

He heard rustling and grumbling downstairs which must have meant his father was moving the now lifeless body. The body crawled under the rough covers and cried himself to sleep, only his mother and his cruel father on his mind. Not that there was much more to think about.

The boy grew up into a teenager, then to a young adult, and before he knew it, he had made so many wrong decisions in his life that he thought he must be ending up like his mother.

There were times that he thought he was at his happiest, but for some reason, he felt like he was rushing it. For instance, he met a pretty young girl named Lily Evans. She was the only person now in the world who cared about him, and he thought about opening the box.

But while he was at his dorm room at Hogwarts, when he found the box, he fiddled with it before he made his decision. He looked it over and right at the bottom on the back in the smallest letters, it read, "Not now," He knew that wasn't there before, and he threw it on his bed in surprise and horror. How…how did it know?

When he found the courage to look at it again, the words disappeared. He placed the box back in a safe spot where no one could find it but him, and decided against opening it for now, listening to the warning.

He regretted it though. Soon after, Lily and his enemy were murdered (he didn't mind that the enemy was murdered, only that his wife Lily was killed). When he found her body he sunk to the floor, sobbing.

His fault. His fault. He kept telling himself. If he opened the box…he could have prevented this. He held her in his arms and cried for what felt like hours.

He rocked her body and told her he loved her and he never stopped. He told her that he always hoped that one day should would come to him and proclaim her love, even thought he knew in his heart she never would.

The young man didn't loosen his grip until her heard movement outside. With one last loving glance, he turned his attention is the young boy crying silently in the crib. The man squinted at the child's forehead. Right now he had no time to think about the Dark Magic that was in the boys forehead, only that he looked at the child with a sense of need.

Right now, he wanted that little crying boy to his son with Lily. He wanted to be the one murdered with Lily so he could be with her in Heaven (if he could make it there that is). His expression turned to one of envy and pure hatred.

The boy was everything (except Lily) that he wanted, and he could never be his. He would forever be Lily's and James Potter's, not his and Lily's. With one last livid glance and the chubby infant, he disaparated on the spot back to Spinner's End to cry some more over the loss of his one and only love. Well, what he thought was his only love…

Now readers, I know that you know that our friend Hermione and Severus soon will be together. You know that, because of what you searched, right? But that's not why you have decided to read this story. You want to know how.

How on Earth, could Severus love Hermione, and vice versa? It makes no logic sense! But like I said before, life doesn't always make sense, you just have to except how it is and make the best out of a terrible situation.

And that my friends, is how the lovely relationship out of dear friends Hermione and Severus came to be—a terrible fate and situation.

Before you read the next chapter, brood on this for a moment: You've heard the phrase "expect the unexpected" right? Well, let us go a bit deeper on that shall we?

If you expect the unexpected, that does make the unexpected expected, but it also makes the expected unexpected because you tell yourself that this seems like it will happen 99% of the time, so I'm just going to rule that out. But, if you concentrate hard, the newly unexpected that was once expected now becomes unexpected, which means that it is now unexpectedly expected because of our phrase "expecting the unexpected". Hope that made some sense there…

Just bear with me as I tell the tale of A Journey.

**So that was more of a preface than an actual chapter…if only that was an options…anyway, I will update soon if I get some nice reviews, sometimes my fics go with like, one review and that kinda makes me wanna cry after all my effort, so even if you are reading this and there is another chapter next, please just review it. A simple "love it" or "hate it" would do :)**

**Thanks so much, **

**VampireGirl**

**P.S: Like how I added the know it all? o_O**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello loves! Here's another chapter for you all :D hope you enjoy. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW TO MAKE ME HAPPY! Btw not HBP or DH compliant… A bit AU and OOC, but I'll try to make the characters act like they would. Might change. Depends on my mood. And yes I KNOW Sevvy does potions in Hermione's 6****th**** year, but (like I said) not HBP compliant! Sorry, I just didn't want any reviews telling me how I don't know a thing about HP. God Damnit I BREATHE Harry Potter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Angelwells—my first reviewer!**

So life goes on for both of our friends, and even when all seems helpless, that no one understands, that the whole world is against you, the two push through the hardships and find a way to cope.

For them, there is a difference between living, and surviving.

Now let us fast forward to the present time, when young Hermione Granger is running to her Potions class, almost 12 minutes late…

_Why me?_ She asks herself desperately, _Of all people to be late, why on E_arth_ me?_

I believe, it is called destiny. When she reached the doors that led to the room of despair, she turned the door knob slowly and gently pushed the door, trying not to make the door squeak. I don't believe today was Hermione Granger's day.

The door creaked and groaned every millimeter it was pushed and amplified to a great degree and by the time she opened the door enough so she could fit her slim body through, everyone's head was turned to the door, except Professor Snape's.

Now, Hermione Granger was a good deal smarter than a whole lot of people, so even though it seemed as Professor Snape was in deep concentration with whatever he was grading, she knew he heard, and if she made a move to sit down, he would belittle her.

He would also belittle her if she just stood there like an idiot, so her brilliant mind had a hard time figuring out what to do so it wouldn't make her stand out. Don't get me wrong, she loved to impress people, but if it would cost her her reputation (whether it was being a Mudblood or the brightest witch of the age) she would not sacrifice it. If she was known as a Mudblood (which she was) she would be proud. As she was.

While brooding over the things and letting her mind wander, she did not notice that Snape's head rose. He did not (in fact) realize her absence. But of course, he would never tell a soul.

"Ms. Granger, are you going to just stand there like an idiot or will you sit down?" The cool, sarcastic voice violently shook her from her broodings, but she didn't let it get to her.

She didn't blush or show signs of embarrassment. In fact, she kept her face one of indifference, so no one could read her. Living with parents that showed what she tried to convince herself as tough love, she learned to hide her emotions unless around her close friends.

Her friends, however, didn't know about her uncaring parents. Come come. Why do you think Hermione spent most of her summer at the Burrow with Harry and the Weasleys?

Anyway back to the story, Hermione took a seat in the middle of the classroom next to Ron and Harry. After a few moments, Snape stood up, glared at the class with distaste, then spoke in a silky, cool voice,

"Instructions are on the board," with a wave of his wand the instructions appeared, "You have 2 hours. Begin,"

Hermione glanced up at the board and couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips. Poly Juice Potion. Easy.

Hermione stood up and gathered ingredients before everyone finished reading, and by the time everyone else brought their ingredients to their tables, Hermione was already preparing the ingredients.

Her hand shot up after the first step was done.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Came his bored voice.

"I am finished with all the steps that I can complete today,"

"Well isn't that lovely? Bottle what you have, label it, and hand it to me,"

She was already one step ahead of him, and after he finished speaking, she stood up, grabbed her bottled potion that was only about a 16th of the way through, and handed it to him.

When she turned to go back to her seat, she heard a crash followed by a hiss. She spun on the spot to find her potion and newly bought crystal bottle crashed and ruined on the floor.

Hermione glared at Snape. How dare he! Sure it didn't take as long and she could possibly just bottle another one, but it was his nerve that got on… well her nerve.

He opened his mouth and began speaking, "Detention, Miss Granger, tonight at seven p.m. Let's be more careful next time,"

The Gryffindors howled with anger and protest. Hermione, however, changed her expression of pure loathing to confusion. Normally, he didn't this kind of thing to Harry, and then he would just give him a zero. Sure that wasn't fair to her, but detention?

Honestly. At least wait until she does something really stupid like try to cut some ingredients instead of squeezing the juice out of it and then accidently throwing the knife halfway across the room. Come on now, let's have some respect.

While the Gryffindors continued muttering things like, "Unfair," and "dungeon bat," and "greasy git,", Hermione merely nodded sadly, rebottled a new potion, then placed it securely on his desk before leaving after the bell rang for her next class.

_Nice going, Severus_, A voice in his head laughed sarcastically at him, _She doesn't expect a_ thing. He ran a hand through his silky, shoulder length, black hair and sighed. While Dumbledore was a fair, just man, it seemed like he enjoyed pushing Severus out of his comfort zone.

So readers, now I have you intrigued don't I? Do you not want to know why our lovely friend Severus wanted Hermione to have a detention (and no, for all you sick minded readers, it's absolutely not what you think it is…)

I'll start off by explaining this. You all know Dumbledore right? And by "know" I mean understand what he's all about? Good—so therefore you know that he doesn't always give you information. He kind of…oh how do I say it, makes you think? Well anyway, Dumbledore wants help with a certain type of people. Normally he wouldn't bother Severus with this kind of hard, mind-blowing, and some may call it tedious work, but Dumbledore is trying to find the Dark Lord's Horrcruxes while teaching Harry Potter, and on top of that, a curse hand.

So adding another thing to his bucket list may not have been the smartest thing to do. Instead, he asked his friend, who he treated like his own son, Severus. Of course, Severus obeyed obediently, but silently cursed when Dumbledore asked,

"And you obviously know that you will need your top student to join you,"

Severus smacked his lips as silently as he could. His top student happened to be a young girl in sixth year, "Sir, I believe I can manage on my own—"

"Severus, I am far older than you, and I know a far lot more than you. I know you not to be naïve, so listen to this statement: Those people treat themselves like the centaurs. They believe themselves to be smarter and wiser than any human muggle, human wizard, or frankly human anything. It would not be wise for you to know much, but just to know this: They treat their customs and traditions with their life, and they will know if you are any more knowledgeable than the basic myth that is out there on them. I will tell you this: You need a companion, you need your top student, and it must be a girl,"

Severus composed his face of indifference as he took this all in. He would not press Dumbledore, for he knew the old man would give no more information than he decided to give. When the man finished, Severus did not speak for a few moments that he was unaware were the most crucial he would ever have to think of.

If he took her, her life would be in danger. And if he didn't take her, his life and many others would be in danger. You know, _apparently_. Severus was not like Dumbledore in a few different senses. First of all, Severus isn't that friendly. But more importantly, he is not one to risk one life for many, nor vice versa like Dumbledore on the other hand would do.

"Albus," Severus began hopefully, but knew deep inside this was a lost cause, "If I take the girl, there is not telling what may happen to her, for I do not know of these kinds of people,"

"Severus, I ask of you to trust me,"

"The last time I trusted you, Lily was killed," Severus seethed.

"Severus you know that it was not my fault and that Lily and James put faith in the wrong man. Now if you want the venom, you know what you must do,"

The younger man groaned inwardly, already expected the old man of pulling the "for the greater good," on him.

With a deep, exasperated sigh, Severus replied, "Alright Albus, but if anything happens to the girl, it will be on you,"

Dumbledore merely smiled and said, "Knowing you Severus, no harm will come to her,"

Anyway, back to the present, Hermione was sitting with her friends, currently shoving as much food down her throat as possible.

"And you call me a pig?" Ron joked playfully.

"Har har har," She rolled her eyes but still laughed at the joke, "I have to go to detention in like, 5 minutes,"

"At least it isn't in the dungeons," Harry pointed out, "because then you would have to run even farther,"

"Lucky me," she said before gulping down a large glass of water, "See you guys later,"

They all muttered sadly things of luck and unfairness as she left the hall to Snape's new office in the back of the DADA classroom. Even though Snape seemed like a bastard to her (as well as a lot of people), she did think he could be trusted. Sure, there were probably a list full of people who she would go to for a problem first, but if she really had to decide on a yes or no question whether she trusted the man, she would say yes.

Don't get me wrong, Hermione is not naïve, nor does she put trust in people she meets for the first time. She waits until things get bad before she really starts judging character. She had to learn that the hard way with her unloving and uncaring parents. In the long run, however, that really did help her out. On her parent's death beds, when they confess and repent to her, she will tell them of the great lesson they taught her whether they knew they did it with full knowledge or not. Did I mention something before about "tough love" before?

Hermione checked her wrist watch. 6:56. She took the extra few minutes to straighten her hair, brush off some stray food crumbs, wipe around her mouth, and fix her socks. Before she knocked three times, she popped in a few Altoids.

The door was thrust open by Snape, who sneered back at her characteristically, "How punctual, Miss Granger," He said with his sneer still present, "Arriving a few minutes early? Trying to kiss up to a teacher that you know may very well find your presence a nuisance?"

She looked at him with indifference and didn't reply.

He turned on his and strode over to his desk when she didn't say anything, making Hermione smirk. Can't take a joke now, can you? She thought.

"Sit," He commanded from behind his desk. Part of her wanted to sit in the back or middle, but by the look of his face she guessed he wanted her to sit in the front. So with slow and cautious movements, she made her way to the desk that was closest to her desk. Which (oddly enough) not very many people were willing to sit there.

"Miss Granger, I believe I have some unfortunate news for you," When she didn't reply he continued, "You will not be serving a detention today,"

She paused before she said, "Alright. Then what would you like from me, sir?"

He sneered and replied, "If you haven't noticed the Headmaster's hand, it has been cursed,"

Her eyes narrowed as she replied, "I noticed, but didn't know for sure that it was curse. Sir," She added quickly.

"It is a bit in depth. Professor Dumbledore does not want me confiding why his hand got cursed or how, but he would like me to tell you a few things," At this she sat up a bit straighter and Snape resisted rolling his eyes, "His hand is cursed, and it is slowly killing him. He will die in the span of a few months half if he is lucky,"

He expected her to start crying, or some other emotional thing, but instead she just had that same indifferent face that was slightly bugging Snape, but her eyes widened just the slightest in shock. He continued, "Anyway, Dumbledore has assigned both you and I to a job. This job will be dangerous, and both of our lives will be at risk. What we are trying to do, is find ingredients for an ancient potions that was used millions of years ago for curing his kind of problem.

"All ingredients are easy to receive, except one. And that is where you come in Miss Granger. You and I are on… a quest you could call it to find the most crucial part of the potion,"

"Excuse me sir," She asked, not as timidly as she would have a few years before, "But why do you need my help?"

"Believe me, I inquired the Headmaster about that, and he insisted that I chose my top female student, and that undoubtedly is you,"

A light shade of pink flushed her cheeks, but in the dim lit room Snape could hardly tell. And besides, Hermione already knew she was the best witch of her age. She didn't need surly professor telling her. Although it would be nice.

"Sir," She started more curiously this time, "What exactly are we dealing with?"

"We are dealing with a creature that little is known about. Myths are out there, but Merlin knows if they are even a sliver of the truth. We are dealing with something in which we have no knowledge about,"

She merely nodded for him to continue, curiosity taking over, "When we arrive at the destination, we will be at the mercy of those people. They could easily kill us before we even register that they have attacked. Dumbledore knows about them a bit more than the average person, which still isn't much. All he told me was that I needed to bring my top student, must be a female, and that knowing things would not help,"

She was getting annoyed at his dramatic way of telling her this.

"Sir, I understand completely, but what _exactly_ are we dealing with?"

He smirked and replied one word that horrified her. Things that scared Hermione were this:

*Failing tests

*Her friends or herself in mortal danger

*And not having the knowledge to even defend herself.

What he said not only started their great adventure, but also a last chance for Severus for love, and Hermione, and chance to love someone knew.

As I said before, you already know this couple will be together, you just want to see how it happened.

And without further ado,

"Vampires"

**How dramatic am I? Remember to review even if there is another chapter waiting! I know (as a reader) that I am tempted to just not review until too most recent update, but please PLEASE review this chapter so I can see how I did on THAT particular chapter.**

**On one of my other fics, someone reviewed about something in chapter 4 but posted it in chapter like, 10 or something. It was an insult but I just kinda laughed it off because insults make my day.**

**Lol I love it when people review on Sev/Hermione fics: I HATE THIS COUPLE!**

**Well **_**OBVIOUSLY**_** you do. That's why you searched it in the first place.**

**Duh.**


	3. Chapter 2

'**Ello loves! Hope you like this new chappy.  
>R&amp;R for me!<strong>

She stared at him for a moment before asking in a hushed, astonished voice, "Vampires?"

"Yes,"

Her eyes narrowed, "I don't know too much about them. I mean, there aren't too many books on them in the library,"

He bit back the retort he was thinking and instead said, "I know little as well. That's all Dumbledore told me,"

"Do you know where we are going, sir?"

"Not yet,"

"Have you agreed to go? Sir,"

"Yes,"

"Have you agreed that _I_ would go, sir"?

"Yes,"

"Before you asked me, sir?"

"Yes,"

She paused and thought for a moment. Would she go? Or, better asked, could she go? Could she leave Harry and Ron to fend for themselves for only God knows how long?

It wasn't the fact of curiosity that intrigued her, but the taste of adrenaline. Why do you think Hermione stuck with Harry Potter over the years if she didn't love the adrenaline rush?

She sighed and said, "Looks like I don't have a choice. So what exactly are we getting from the vampires?"

"Their venom—it won't keep Dumbledore from dying when he normally should have died, but if he takes it at the right time, it may enhance his strength when he needs it most,"

"When will he need it most?" She asked.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out,"

She shrugged, not really expecting an answer. Worth a try I guess.

"When do you—_we_ leave?" she asked.

"Actually, Dumbledore asked me to talk to you before we have a meeting,"

"When is the meeting, sir?" she asked, remembering to add a "sir".

"Tonight,"

She looked at him funny, and tried not to laugh. It was so like him to keep postponing the talk with Hermione. Severus noticed, but didn't anything.

"Shall we go?" He asked with an edge of politeness he tried (and failed) to hide.

"Of course," She replied.

She got up and waited for him to exit before following suit. She watched him as he walked in front of her. He looked more like he was gliding gracefully than just striding ruthlessly.

He also wasn't too bad looking. Sure, people like Harry would say he was ugly or smelly just because he is blinded by hate. I guess anyone would.

Hermione never was, because he never said anything recently that bothered her. I mean, it would bother her a few years back, but ever since she started seeing her parents in the right light, she took in more and cared about what people said less.

That's not to say she held in her feelings. She always would confide in Ginny because she felt she could understand more than Lavender Brown or any other prissy girls.

Severus, on the other hand, bottled up his feelings out of habit. Don't get me wrong, he needed to to remain an efficient spy for Dumbledore, but hiding your emotions like that isn't very good for you.

Trust me friends, we soon shall see.

"Cinnamon hippogriff juice," Snape whispered to the ugly gargoyle that leapt aside as soon as the words left his almost unmoving mouth.

"Ah, Severus, Hermione, right on time—I assume you, Severus, told you, Hermione, about the circumstances?"

They both nodded and took seats in front of the Headmaster.

"Splendid! Now Hermione," he started in a deep, serious voice, "You do understand that this potion is not only vital for me, but for the survival for Harry?"

"I do now, sir," She said with a small smile.

"And do you know that you and or Severus may not come back alive?"

She looked at Severus and he looked at her through the corner of his eye before she turned to Dumbledore and answered, "Yes, sir,"

"And do you promise that if in the case, Severus is injured and can no longer continue, you will continue on until you find what you need?"

"What if I don't know what I need?" She asked with the slightest hint of worry etched in her face, especially her eyes. Not for her of course, but for Snape. _Would he get hurt?_ She asked herself.

"By the time there is any danger, you will know what to do. Do I have your word?"

"I-I-you can't possibly think that-that I can just-just _leave if _anything happens—"

"Actually I do. Severus was also a bit reluctant, but this is—"

"For the greater good," Severus finished for him.

Dumbledore nodded and turned back the Hermione and said a bit more forcefully, "You word."

She gulped as quietly as she could before answering, "I promise,"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Excellent! I don't except anything to go wrong, but that was just for precaution so we all are on the same page. Now. Let me tell you both something important. Vampires are a proud species of human. Like centaurs, they believe that they are wiser and stronger than anyone on the planet.

"You must be able to swallow both of your pride and acknowledge that when you enter their realm, you are in their mercy,"

"Are we speaking literally or figuratively?" Hermione said a bit confused.

"Both," Dumbledore answered and smiled, "Actually, I cannot tell you, for in this case, knowing less is knowing more,"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, while Severus resisted rolling his.

"Miss Granger, I know this is short notice, but I wish you to leave with Severus tomorrow at eight,"

"Sir, but what about my school work?" She asked.

He smiled and replied, "I wanted you to go along because I knew you would have the least amount of problems catching up. You _are_ the brightest witch of the age,"

A flush of light pink appeared on her cheeks for a few moments before it slowly faded away. Severus smirked; _She looks rather pretty when she does that._ Then his face turned to one of horror. He can't possibly think something like that of a student! _Sick, old man_, he thought disgusted. Not of her, but of himself.

"Now, off to bed the two of you! You have an early morning ahead of you,"

Severus quickly got up and strode off to his chambers to hide the flush on his cheeks that only went unnoticed by Hermione.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?"

"Hermione," He said using her first name, "Severus is much more skilled at Occlumens than you, so he will be able to hide information better than you from the Vampires. And, in case you were wondering, you may be gone for a few weeks, maybe a month,"

She closed her mouth, for it had opened when she was about to ask how long she would be gone for.

"Yes, sir. And, if I may ask, what will this potion do besides helping you live a little longer? I mean, what are the side-effects or—"

"I am afraid that is between Severus and myself, but I will tell you this: Without this potion, I may not be able to live in time for everything to play out,"

"Yes sir, thank you. Will I be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Sadly not, but I wish you good luck. And Hermione," He added just as she was about to walk out the door, "Give him a chance,"

Hermione blinked at him and was silent for a moment in thought about what he could mean by that before nodding and saying, "Of course, sir. Goodnight,"

"Pleasant dreams," He whispered that went unheard by Hermione.

Severus was mindlessly throwing some spare clothes into a suitcase before finally closing it. How could he _possibly_ have thought of something so _crude_ and _dirty_ like that?

And of a student makes it even worse than the fact he could be her father. He sighed and turned off the lights and went into bed, not before bumping into his dresser and grumbling for a few minutes.

Now here, my friends, is where I stop the story for a while. Don't worry, only for a few paragraphs. You can just skip over this if you like, I will never know if you read this. Anyway, after Severus hit that black, tall, wooden dresser, that's when the extraordinary happened.

A small, red velvet box rattled slowly off the bureau as if an earthquake had struck, and landed softly and went unheard even by the ever listening angels from heaven and into the suitcase.

Now how the small box managed to sink into the very bottom of the black suitcase even I do not know, but it did. Odd really, when things happen for a reason yet we don't even know they happened.

It's the silly things that we miss, that we don't even expect to be an option, you know? But I guess that's life, and I happen to be telling you the story of two. If you chose not to read these last few paragraphs, that's fine by me, but you will not know that the small, velvet box slipped into the story (literally). So I don't want any complaints that you didn't know it was there, and that I didn't mention it before, because I did.

You just need to read.

People say I am an open book. But that doesn't just mean you read me and you know me. First you have to know how to read. Then you need to understand vocabulary. And lastly, you need to be able to decipher and understand the text, and the bigger picture. So basically, you need basic skills to figure people out, and most people don't have those simple skills.

So the next time someone says you're an open book, and says it in a way that one should be offended—smile, and know that it will not only confused the arrogant (which is quite fun), but you will know that they really don't know who you are.

So as Severus slept and Hermione dreamed, destiny and fate were beginning to shift and form into reality. And whether or not it is for the better or the worse, even I did not know for sure at the time.

**I'm grounded for like, another week so I thought I might as well start writing up a fic!  
>I really hate people who hate SSHG. They have no taste in relationships.  
>oh well<strong>

**Their loss.**

**Review please, even if another chapter is next!**

**PS: Sorry for being a bit comma happy ;) I love commas.**


	4. Chapter 3

**R&R!**

**Not too much to say except that… thanks to all my reviewers! I wish I had more **tear** so review this one to get it off your conscience!**

**Sorry for the late update, here's a recap:**

**Severus needs to get vampire venom and needs Hermione's help for unknown reasons. Will they be answered? Maybe… read on to find out…**

"You're doing _what_ with _whom_ going _where_?" Harry whispered harshly at around 7 a.m. He found Hermione packing some things in the common room, where she explained.

"I told you," She said peevishly and rolled her eyes as she threw a few pads into her enchanted purse, "Dumbledore needs a key ingredient for a potion that will help him, and I need to accompany Professor Snape, and I'm not sure exactly where we're going," She decided not to tell him about Vampires until it was absolutely necessary,

"Well, what is the _key ingredient_?" Harry snapped.

"Look Harry," Hermione snapped back as she violently through some close in her enchanted purse, "I didn't ask for this ok? But I don't really care because all this is going to help Dumbledore and probably you, too. Sure, Professor Snape isn't preferred company, but it's the best and only one I've got to keep both of us safe. So you can either wish me luck or hope I get… well hurt," She finished lamely. She was going to say something about getting eaten by Vampires, but quickly changed what she was going to say.

"You're not telling me something," Harry said accusingly, "But I know you will tell me eventually. Please be safe," He added with genuine care and concern.

Hermione's icy glare turned into a softer smile and said, "Thanks for your support. Tell Ron and Ginny for me will you? I have to leave in a few minutes,"

"Aren't you coming to breakfast?"

"No, I'm leaving around 8, but I want to go for a quick walk. Maybe say bye to Hagrid,"

"Oh. Ok. And Hermione," He added before she left with her enchanted purse around her shoulder, "Don't let Snape get to you,"

"It's Professor Snape, Harry," She smiled softly and exited the portrait door. She couldn't help but sneak into the Great Hall and grab a banana, muffin, and donut before going outside.

She breathed in the sweet autumn air. It was October 3rd, and the leaves were beginning to change and the autumn smell of the grass and leaves was intoxicating. She walked over to the lake, took her shoes off, placed them by her bag, and went to put her feet into the lake.

She was wearing a pair of Muggle skinny jeans and a lime green tee shirt that clung to her curves. After her jeans were rolled up she stepped in deeper and sighed at the cold contact of the icy lake water. A deep, silky, male voice brought her out of her mindless thoughts,

"A Gryffindor wearing green? It must be the apocalypse,"

She turned around to see Snape wearing black slacks and a long sleeve, button down white collared shirt that he rolled up to his elbows. He looked rather… nice. She blushed at the thought and turned her head to hide it.

It didn't go unnoticed by our favorite professor.

"Shall we go then?" Hermione asked as she came out of the lake to put her shoes back on.

"Of course," He started and offered his arm when she stood up. She took it hesitantly and he continued, "We will be aparating now. I know you haven't taken the test, so we will be side aparating,"

"Sir, I thought you couldn't aparate within Hogwart's grounds,"

He smirked and said, "You shouldn't always believe what you read, Miss Granger. Are you ready?"

She looked at the school she considered her home more than anything and replied, "Yes," As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt the sensation of being twisted and turned in uncomforting ways as she sped through a tube that quickly became tighter and tighter.

When she was sure she was going to die either from suffocation or from being squeezing into nothingness, she landed on the ground by Snape's feet on soft grass. She immediately stood up and surveyed the area. It was mountainous, yet full of greenery like a meadow. Trees towered stories above them, and she heard the rustling of rushing water a few yards behind her.

"It's beautiful," She breathed. Snape looked around. He agreed, but showed almost no emotion.

"It is. We should be heading off now," He started walking at a quick pace.

"Wait!" She called, already struggling having to keep up with his long strides and leaping over large logs and boulders, "Where are we going and where is it?"

"A few miles in," He called a few meters in front of her, "We should be there relatively shortly,"

A few _miles_? She stifled a groan. She liked exercising, but it was at least five times harder having to keep up with the man who was already so far ahead that he looked at least a foot tall because of the distance.

The rushing water became louder and louder, and Hermione saw Snape stop abruptly and take out his wand. She hurried up to see what was wrong and arrived panting by his side a few moments later.

This time, she let out a groan. Standing a few feet in front of her was at least a hundred foot drop to a rocky river that rushed by so quickly when a fish jumped up and landed in the water, it was bumped and jammed into rocks before it could steady itself. They couldn't see more of the fish because there was too much blood to find it anymore.

As soon as she looked across her heart fell into the bit of her stomach. The other side must have been a football field away from where they were standing.

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "This seems like a rather stupid question, but can't we make a bridge?"

"No," He said. He seemed to be listening for something, or at least trying to feel something. His hands were clenched in fist and his eyes were screwed shut in concentration. Finally he opened his eyes pulled out his wand, and muttered Latin words that exited his mouth so fast and were replaced by new ones faster that it seemed the words were out of sync with his mouth.

Long, bright, gold strips emitted from the tips of his wand and flew out a few feet before disintegrating. It was Severus's turn to groan.

"The LSM put a charm over the cliffs that prevents any way to get across. So in other words, a bridge is out of the question. It looks like aparation is checked off, too,"

"The LSM?" She asked.

"Its Latin for _lamia societas magica _meaning Magical Vampire Association,"

"That doesn't sound very official," She observed.

"I guess that's why they had it put out in Latin,"

"Probably," She said with a smile, "So how do you know we can't just aparate,"

He looked at her sideways and said in a low voice, "This protection charm is over a hundred years old. That means wizards who aren't vampires must not have made it over. And the first thing wizards try is aparation. Their bodies were probably disintegrated as soon as they made contact,"

Hermione shivered, then said a bit more seriously, "So the question remains how do we get across?"

Severus remained quiet as they both searched the many files of their brain to solve the problem. Hermione sat on the ground and dangled her feet over the edge and looked over to the other side. She saw something flash, and immediately stood up.

Her eyes narrowed and she was in such deep concentration she did not hear Snape's question. She waited until it flashed again.

"Look, Professor!" she exclaimed with a large satisfied smile, "Do you see that building? It's like a wooden cabin and it reflects when light hits it. It must have glass windows. Look!"

Indeed, when Severus squinted he found the tinest hint of light. Then he raised an eyebrows and asked, "Yeah. So?"

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Muggle make them. That means—"

"They crossed the river," He finished.

"No! I mean… well… they could have. But my point is that non vampires went across it!"

Realization hit him like Potter's spell hit him in his childhood years (that was the only analogy he could think of), "We are going to have to cross the river,"

She paused, the happiness drained from her attitude and her face as she said unenthusiastically, "Oh. Well. Can't we just see if there's like a bridge?"

He shook his head saying, "They would have made sure this was an island so no one could cross,"

"Then why are the humans…ugh!" She exclaimed and face palmed herself in exasperation.

"What? He asked bemused.

"They are humans," She moaned, "With blood. The vampires must have let them live here and lifted the enchantment so they could cross, then they placed the enchantments back on,"

Severus was surprised at the young girl's wit. Even he didn't think of that.

"You may be right," he started, "but think of it practically. The humans must cross the river at some point. I think that the LSM but that river there to make it hard for people to get across. At least the humans could cross it and bring more humans for the clan to hunt,"

"Do vampires kill when they drink?" She asked, suddenly curious. She was surprised she wasn't very curious. She told herself that it was because everything happened so fast to comprehend and take a step back.

"I'm not sure," He said in a soft voice that wouldn't have scared me more if he screamed. The way he put it was so eerie and creepy that a sudden rush of goose bumps did the wave from my neck to the tips of my toes.

There was a dramatic pause before Severus said in a more steady, calm voice, "I will cross the river first,"

"No!" She immediately said, "No way—"

"Think!" He had finally lost his temper, "Dumbledore had me bring you along for a reason. You must not get hurt or else the plan will be a complete fail,"

"With the possible chance that could cost of your life?" She asked searching his deep black eyes for answers that he would not yield.

"Dumbledore would have wanted me to take the chance,"

She shook her head and all she said before he got ready to climb down was, "I don't think he would wish for a death just to save another,"

He gave her a thoughtful look before digging into the small bag that was probably enchanted like hers. A few moments later after groping through the bag he pulled out a dirty brown rope that must have only been a few yards long. It was probably an enchanted rope.

He tied it around a thick tree a few feet back from the edge, muttered a spell, and then tied the other end to his waist. As he stepped back, the rope extended itself, but still remained taught. Nifty.

Before he lowered himself from the edge she said, "Wait!" and walked up to his side. She cautiously lifted his face to look at hers with her right hand and whispered, "Be careful,"

He looked into her eyes, but not as hard and judging as normal. It was…softer and rather a nice look. But as quick and unexpected as it came, it was erased from his features and he nodded briskly after I removed my hand.

Ever so slowly, he lowered himself, occasionally gripping a rock for balance. She thought he was moving slowly to see if the enchantment was where he was. I would too. I wouldn't want my leg to be disintegrated.

Hermione sat against the tree that held the rope, and luckily the rope remained taught but showed no signs of ripping, nor did the tree show signs of snapping in two.

All of a sudden, the rope fell loosely to the ground with a seemingly soundless thud. She shot up and ran over to the edge to see an ant sized Snape walking around the sand. She wouldn't have been able to see him if it wasn't for the single black, misshaped speck against the light brown sand and blue river.

"Professor?" She called. She couldn't tell if he looked up, but she heard a definite, "I'm fine!" from below.

Then the oddest thing happened. He walked up to the water, appeared to be testing the temperature, then shed his white collared shirt and black slacks. Hermione felt her face flush and she immediately felt dirty. _He's your Professor! _A voice shouted at her.

He left his clothes and wand it looked like in a pile and began walking into the water with just his evergreen boxers. Her face flushed again, and the voice insulted her as well.

She was biting her fingers furiously as he stumbled through the rocky, lightning fast water. It was a wonder how he made it across in an almost perfectly straight line. When he reached the sandy beach, he fell in a heap, and Hermione let out a scream.

It looked as if he was laying on his back, breathing heavily. She only thought of one thing—getting to her professor. She ran to her bag, fumbled in it until she found her dragon skin gloves, and then went to the rope. She tied the rope around her waist in a fashion that looked like she was simply rock climbing. With her bag as well as Severus's bag around her shoulder and waist, she looked down at the drop.

It seemed farther down now that she had to go down. She gulped, and then quickly started her descent. It was utterly frightening.

There were times when she felt the rope was going to give way, and she would fall to her death either on the beach or in the water. Instead of freaking out, she looked straight ahead at the cliffy rocks and climbed down slowly but surely.

After what seemed like endless climbing, she felt the soft beachy ground under her sneakers. She quickly followed suit of her professor only she left her bra and underwear on and easily transfigured them into a red bikini. It was the only one she could think of off the top of her head.

She looked at the river, and realized it was barely moving at all. She cocked her head and tossed a leaf into the river. It flowed slowly away form her.

_The LSM must have made it look impossible to cross with the help of some magic. _She thought.

She tested the water. She reacted quickly by pulling her foot out. Freezing. Goosebumps already filled her body, and she looked across the river that must have stretched a football field away to Severus laying almost motionless except the constant, slight shaking. That image made her put her foot back in and take in a deep breath before stepping completely into the ice cold water that was a few inches short of her waist.

Her breath hitched and she stood there for a moment and shivered as she got as adjusted to the water as she could. She felt her face and body pale and get covered in goose bumps and her lips became chapped and purple.

She tentively edged onward, closer to the shore. As she inched her way over, she began seeing more colors besides the peach colored ground and white colored skin. She saw crimson red. She stopped in her tracks and gasped after she was sure it was what she (and you) thought it was.

Before she registered that he need help and fast, she wondered what caused that injury, and why he didn't bring his wand. Moron.

What seemed like hours later, she reached the shore. Before she could help him, she quickly cast a heating spell on her and transfigured her bathing suit into baggy sweatpants and a tee shirt.

"Professor?" She asked and touched his face so it would turn to hers. He groaned in pain. She finally looked down at his cut and gasped. He lost a lot of blood, which made sense as to why he looked so pale from so far away. She shivered.

She performed a number of healing spells that healed his deep gash in his upper thigh, then made him drink a bottle of blood replenishing potion. After he downed the bottle, he groaned, and sat up, completely oblivious to the fact he was wearing only his boxers. She tried hard not to flush.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking him in the eye. He squinted and answered,

"Fine. Wait. What are you doing here?" He looked angry.

Hermione squinted and said, "You were hurt, so I came,"

He looked at her oddly, then narrowed his eyes saying, "I was managing fine—"

"Don't you dare give me that bull shit you ungrateful bastard!" She scream over him. How dare he! She risked _her_ life to save _his_ bloody ass.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady," He hissed dangerously and sat up, "You're just an insufferable little know-it-all. The vampires were supposed to get lured over here so I could get their venom,"

"You could have told me your plan so I wouldn't have thought you were dying on the beach!"

"Think, girl! Did you really think I would have _accidently_ got hurt?"

"I wasn't thinking about that!" She said, eyes watering with anger, "I was thinking about the fact that you were hurt!"

"Why would you think _that_?" He snapped.

"Contrary to common belief, people may actually care if you live or die,"

"You full knew I wouldn't die—"

"No I didn't! God Damnit don't you get it? People have feelings, so when others are hurt they want to help,"

"You're weak," He seethed.

"HOW AM I WEAK?" He just crossed the line. She was anything but weak, "I risked _my_ ass to save _your_ sorry one! It doesn't matter if you had a plan or not. The fact is that you didn't clue me in! Why?"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"Yes I would have!" She said exasperated, "If you had told me you plan, you would explain that everything was under control. And I thought Dumbledore said that you need me,"

He sighed angrily, desperate to end the conversation, "I do not need you,"

She groaned loudly, picked up her stuff and stood up. She pointed her finger at him and said, "Fine! Don't need me then? I'll fine these bloody vampires **(A/N. pun intended :P ) **and get the venom myself,"

"How will you get back after you get it?" He said with an edge of amusement.

"I'll find a way," She sneered, "Oh. Here's your wand," She tossed it to his side.

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away, seething. How dare he make her look like the fool!

After her head stopped expanding and her face returned to its natural pigment, she realized the mistake she made. How could she survive without him? She looked around. It must have been around 5:00. Wherever we were.

Now she was frightened. He was right. How could she get home. She couldn't go back and fine him. God no. Her pride was already wounded.

_And besides._ She told herself in a not-so-very convincing way, _How hard is it to find a bunch of vampires?_

With that, she head off to where she hoped was a human or wizard only village. Sadly, life isn't always nice to its pupils.

**Did I fail at making a cliffy? Probably. Don't laugh, please.**

**Hope I get some reviews even if there is another chapter waiting :D Make my day!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello loves! R&R please!**

**Recap: Hermione saved Severus and then Severus claimed he didn't need help. Hermione took that and told him that if he didn't need her than she would go on her own. Was that a good idea? Maybe… read on to find out.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: School. God damn us all.**

**I may do a song of the chapter… tell me if I should …. Open discussion ;)**

Hermione hid behind a tree as she examined the village. She said a silent Hail Mary before slowly edging her way toward the village. Some people say she should be in Ravenclaw, but it is this matter that she was put in Gryffindor. No Ravenclaw would ever go near something that they didn't know, because of their fear of "not-knowing". Hermione was quite the opposite. She loved and cherished her knowledge, but her curiosity and bravery were qualities that far outnumbered her intellect.

When she was a few hundred feet away, she heard a rustling behind her. She turned on her heel and ripped her wand out and pointed it to where the noise was coming from out of pure instinct. The rustling was to the left of her, and she whipped her wand to where she thought the object was.

"Are you a wizard?" Came a soft feminine voice over her shoulder.

Hermione screamed, but it was soon muffled by a pair of pale hand and a harsh whisper saying, "What are you doing you silly human! The mayor would burn me alive if he found out I was out of grounds. Literally! Now are you going to be quiet?" She asked and looked at Hermione.

Hermione dared a look up and gasped from behind the hand. It was perhaps the strangest things she was seen, yet oddly beautiful. She had bleach blonde hair with several streaks of blood red hair that landed softly on her shoulders. Her eyes were pitch black which contrasted oddly with her hair. She had a small nose that was splashed with purple freckles. Yes purple. She looked like she was 17 years old, but Hermione would believe her if she said she was 25. She wore a purple jacket and bright yellow jeans that clashed with her hair and eyes.

"Are you a vampire?" Hermione asked in bewilderment.

The woman laughed and said, "Now I asked the question first,"

Hermione looked at her for a moment before answering, "Yes,"

The woman squealed and said, "My name's Desdemona Ripers, but everyone around the country calls me Des or Mona. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger," She answered a bit more evenly.

"Now that's a strange name! So whatcha doing here in Masslenia?"

"Masslenia? Where is that?"

She paused for a second then replied, "Oh. You humans probably call this place the Untied Status or something like that in a state or providence or whatever called Mane,"

Hermione translated that to the _United_ _States_ in the _state_ of _Main_.

"Anyway, so whatcha doin' here?" She asked happily.

"I…well. Wait are you a vampire?"

"Now I asked the question first—"

"Yes, yes, but you answer depends on whether I can tell you."

She looked Hermione over with suspicious eyes then said, "Yes,"

"Can you prove it?" She asked, "Just so I can be sure. I think you can help me,"

Des shrugged then turned on her heel and ran to the tree that was a few hundred yards away. I think run is a bad word. Let's try one-moment-she-was-right-next-to-me-the-next-she-was-by-the-tree.

Hermione looked dazed, but still skeptical. Running fast doesn't automatically make you a vampire does it?

"Ok, that doesn't really prove to me that you are a _vampire_," She said hesitantly.

Des raised her eyebrows and said, "What do you want me to drink your blood?"

"No thanks," Hermione half laughed.

"Here," Des said and pulled a bottle out of her purple jacket, "'Bottled Blood'. In case of emergency if like, you're stranded on an island with no humans to feed on,"

"Bottled blood?" Hermione asked and curiously took it. Sure enough, there was the words "Bottled Blood" and a blood red dot painted on the front to symbolize blood.

"Drink it," Hermione said, "Then I'll believe you,"

Des raised her eyes and said, "You're not a very good investigator. Don't you want to check and see if it really is blood?"

Hermione flushed with embarrassment and took the bottle back and opened the lid. A disgusting odor filled her nose and she made a face. Des on the other hand took the bottle, sniffed it, then sighed happily, "Vampires only need blood once a week to survive, but I we still drink it every day. It doesn't beat the _Salvatorem sui_ chocolate though,"

"The what?"

"Oh, _Salvatorem sui_ is possessive form of _Salvator_ which means savior,"

"Why do you call them 'savior'?"

"Because without them we would die," Des shrugged.

"You guys take a lot of Latin don't you," Hermione observed.

"The really old ancient people speak Latin. Not one word of English mind you. But they're around 1,476 years old… I think that is the oldest,"

"Over a thousand years?" Hermione gaped.

"Of course," She said casually, "I'm 162. Considered young. Unfortunately most children and mom's die in childbirth. My mother died actually, father was soon murdered. It doesn't matter; I've lived over a hundred years without them! Anyway, that's why there aren't so many people as there should be. Vampires can die from anything the _Salvatores_ can die from, but its harder to kill us. That and we can't really catch a cold. Odd really. I guess we're immune or something. But anyway," After her little rant she tilted the bottled down and drained the pint of blood and licked her lips.

"Delicious,"

"Gross," Hermione laughed.

"Not as bad as it seems," She laughed back.

"How come you like me and your people don't?" Hermione asked, remembering vaguely of some of what Snape said.

"I never liked the system. Bored me. I mean, you guys help us survive! I don't understand why _we_ don't worship _you_. I guess it all has to do with pride. It's kind of complex. I can't really explain it all at the moment,"

Hermione's stomach did a guilty twist when she said 'pride' and she immediately shook it off saying, "Well we, wizards I mean, don't know a whole lot about you,"

Des simply shrugged saying, "Most people who are both Vampire and Wizard, or _lamia societas magica_, tend to live with vampires because they will probably be accepted better. I mean, there are some Vampire-Wizards who live with Wizards after they know what being a vampire is all about, kind of like what the werewolves do,"

Hermione thought of Remus Lupin.

"Soooo, I ask again for the third time I believe: Whatcha doing here?"

Hermione didn't answer for a few seconds as she thought of whether or not to answer her, "I need vampire venom to complete a potion,"

"Are potions the drinks that wizards make that are magical?"

"Yes,"

"'fraid I can't help you with that," She said sadly.

"What?" Hermione said a bit dazed, "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that I can't help you. You see, female vampires don't carry the venom. Males do,"

"What do you mean? But you are a vampire right?"

"We proved that right?" She said smiling, "Thing is, you aren't born a vampire unless you are male. A male has to bite the females as a child so they become vampires,"

"Were you born here?" Hermione said completely confused.

"Of course, but as I said, females aren't born vampires, so we don't carry the venom. Only men do because they are born vampires. Let me put it to you this way. Daddy and mommy were vampires. They had twins, one boy and one girl. The boy is a natural born vampire, and the girl is human. The male's Y chromosome, if a vampire, will have another virus attached to the Y chromosome we call the V. Since the V doesn't attach itself to the X chromosome of the male's during conception, girls can't physically be born vampires. The daddy bites the girl when she turns 5 so she becomes a vampire. The new venom virus is attached to the heart, were part of the virus leaks into the blood stream. Since she wasn't born with the venom, she can't carry it,"

Hermione nodded although she didn't completely understand.

"So how can I get the venom?"

"'fraid I told you too much," She said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Vampires aren't supposed to tell non-vampires or non-vampire families about vampires. I told you that,"

"So why _are_ you telling me?"

"Because some of the laws that the mayors make are a load of shit, like I mentioned before," She laughed lightly.

"Really?" Hermione asked, a bit frightened of knowing things she wasn't supposed to know.

"Truly. I'm more of a rebel. But don't worry; if they find you they won't hurt you because you don't really know a lot about us,"

"But I need the venom!" Hermione said with a bit of urgency, "Why can't you give me some,"

"Male vampires don't walk around with a bottle of their venom, and neither do females. The men are only in direct contact with venom, theirs, and they demand a price," She said with anger and disgust.

"What price?" She asked, afraid of what the answer may be. She gave her a look before saying,

"Male vampires may not be male humans, but they have their same needs…and wants,"

Hermione's faced paled. So that's why Dumbledore needed a girl…but would he know that I was going to…no way… _but_…

"Are we on the same page?" Hermione asked, face still as pale as the friendly vampire.

"If you mean hardcore rape then yes,"

Hermione gulped, "Is there any other way?" She already knew the answer, and wasn't surprised when Des said,

"No,"

Hermione sighed and sat on a rock that they passed by as they mindlessly walked, "When—when can I see them?" She asked in a small voice.

"Woa!" Des said with disgust, "Are you really going to go through with this?"

"I need that venom. You don't understand,"

"I understand about potions!" She piped up, "Even though not every vampire is a wizard, there _are_ a few wizards in this country of Masslenia, and one of my best friends Gray is one. He tells me some stuff,"

"That doesn't matter," Hermione dismissed. Her mind was on what would have to happen if she agreed.

Des sighed and sat next to Hermione saying, "Look. I don't even know what this potion is for and I don't _want_ to know. But if you truly need it, then this is the only way,"

Hermione looked at her and said curiously, "Wait… you can walk around in the sun?"

"And at night," She added, "It's the males who can only walk around at nighttime. Because they are carriers, the sun's natural heat reacts to the chemical and causes pain. Gray said to wizards it's like having some unforgivable spell thingy the _Cruciotus_ or something spell cast on them,"

Hermione nodded finally understanding at least something.

"So I would have to do it at night?"

"Yes,"

"Will you come and get me in the morning?"

She paused, then said, "Do you have a place to go?"

Before Hermione shook her head, she said, "Actually, I came with my professor,"

She looked at me weird then said, "So where is he or she?" while looking around.

Hermione groaned and said, "I don't know,"

"Huh?" She raised her eyebrows

"I kind of abandoned him,"

She looked me over once again before saying in a bemused voice, "You're not very bright are you,"

"I am too!" She said offended, "I am known as the brightest witch of the age—"

"The 'brightest witch of the age' would not have run away," She pointed out.

"You don't even know what happened!" She shot back a few octaves higher

"Enlighten me then," She said calmly, her blonde and red streaked hair blowing softly in the wind, "I love a good love story,"

Hermione sighed.

**Great, good, bad, disgusting, vomit inducing? LET ME KNOW BY CLICKING THE ORANGE BUTTON THAT SAYS 'REVIEW'**

**You guys are the beset ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello loves! Hope you're still breathing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: My best friends at school.**

**BTW—yes I realize that the button was BLUE and NOT ORANGE. My bad ;)**

Hermione took a deep breath after she finished. Des simply look at her with a playful expression.

"What?" Hermione asked half laughing from the awkwardness of it all.

"You're in love with him," She stated.

"What?" Hermione gaped and blushed.

"You heard me. You're in love with him,"

"I am not!" She said stubbornly, "He is my professor and he is like, 30 years old and—"

"Age has nothing to do with anything," She said softly, "I'm in love with someone who is 50 years younger than me. He looks my age though. But it bugs me,"

Hermione stayed quiet for a moment then said in a soft voice as well, "Okay. For argument's sake only, let's say I do love him. He wouldn't love me back," She scoffed at the end, but Des detected some sadness in it as well.

"How do you know?"

Hermione laughed and wiped a treacherous tear that leaked from her eye, "He hates me. I know it—I'm not naïve. He always makes fun of me in class for being a Mudblood and says I'm a _Know-it-all_," **(A/N: Don't worry Hermione it will soon make sense :P)**

"What is a Mudblood?" She asked.

"Someone born of parents who are Muggles. Muggles are non-magical people," She added.

"Why would he make fun of you for that?" Des asked a bit skeptical of something.

"Because Purebloods, children who came from both pureblood parents, are better than everyone else—calling someone a Mudblood is not in your daily conversations,"

"So it's an insult?"

"One of the worst. But I'm proud of my heritage. I know about Muggles just as well as I know about Wizards. To me that is important," She said sitting up a bit straighter.

Des just shook her head, "From how you describe him, it seems he can be a bitter man, but also kind in an odd, not-so-normal way. Did you think he would be openly kind and… dare I say it affectionate toward you?"

Hermione said, "He wouldn't show affection because there is none to show. But," She said over Des's obvious coming retort, "No I guess he wouldn't have shown anything in public because it may ruin his reputation and make him look suspicious,"

Des smiled and said, "Admit it. Admit you love him,"

Hermione sighed, "I don't love him though,"

Des paused before smiling and saying, "Do you care about him?"

"What's your definition of 'care'?"

"I mean, do you care if he lives or dies,"

"I guess,"

"It's a yes or no question,"

"Yes,"

"When someone mentions him, what do you think?" She asked after a moment's pause in thought.

Hermione also paused, and after careful thought she said, "I picture his face in a sneer, and a mean, snarky, yet misunderstood man,"

Des smiled and said, "Do you think that he likes you?"

"Depends on your definition of like," She laughed.

"Does he consider you very presence and annoyance?" Des laughed lightly as well.

"I'm not sure. He certainly acts like it does. But he is really good at keeping his emotions in check,"

"AH HA! So you _do_ think he cares about you,"

"I never said that—"

"But you did. You said he would need to keep his 'emotions in check'—"

"You don't understand. He hates me. I can just tell. He probably has a secret lover or something,"

Des raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, well, maybe not a _secret lover_…"

"What then a _prostitute_?"

It was Hermione's turn to raise her eyebrows. They both laughed.

"Alright, alright, getting back on track," Des said still chuckling, "So you abandoned your professor that you secretly love, and you need to get that venom no matter what the cost?"

"Partly true," Hermione smirked. What can she do she's a stubborn girl?

"Alright. After…as soon as the sun rises, the men will leave. I'll come and get you and bring you back here. Then what?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there,"

"Well that's stupid!" Des almost laughed, "How are you going to get back?"

"Easy, I'm in Maine, there must be some wizards here. And as soon as I find one I can floo my way back,"

"Excuse me you can do what?"

"Floo is when you stand in a fireplace and it takes you where you need to go. Of course you need floo powder, and I'll just floo to my parents' house since it is always open. From there I can get in touch with Dumbledore, my Headmaster of my school, and he can come and get me,"

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but what about your darling professor?"

"He said he didn't need me, so I left. If he doesn't need me to get the venom, he doesn't need me to get back,"

Des looked at Hermione with a sad expression as she said, "That doesn't sound very romantic,"

"God Damnit this isn't about romantics!" Hermione said, finally losing it, "I need to get this venom to save my Headmaster's life! I don't care the cost, he sent me on a mission and I'm going to do whatever it costs to complete it. Whether it costs me…well…you know,"

Des frowned and said, "I wish there was some other way,"

"Are you sure there is no way to get a bottle of it,"

Des shook her head and said, "As I said, no one bottles the venom. It's precious and it costs a fortune. If everyone had one, it would be worth close to nothing. Actually, I don't believe you can bottle it,"

"Then how am I going to get it?" Hermione asked horrified with a touch of anger. She tells me this _now_?

"The venom cannot be held in a container. So far no one has ever managed to bottle it. So the only way people have the venom on them, is actually in them," She paused dramatically then finished, "You have to become a vampire to hold your venom when you bring it to your Headmaster,"

Hermione felt her face pale. Become a vampire? Could she trade her humanity for venom that is a one-time deal?

Hermione sat down on the grass in a daze, "No," She groaned slashed muttered, "No, no, no, no, no,"

"Hey man, you're the one who wants to get this venom—"

"DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DO THIS?" Hermione bellowed, standing up, "DO YOU THINK I WANT TO GET RAPED ALL FOR A STUPID POTION? OF COURSE NOT! Now if you would kindly go tell the bastards that I want to strike a deal, I promise you I will be here waiting for your answer,"

Des sat there, looking at Hermione strangely. That made Hermione even more annoyed and pissed. Finally Des stood up saying, "Fine. It's around 12:00 right now I guess, so I will tell them. I know for sure they won't have a problem. That is, if they approve of you,"

"Approve?" Hermione asked, her anger dialed down.

"Yes. But since you are a witch, I doubt that they won't accept you. Especially because you are a girl,"

Hermione shivered. Pervs.

"When will you be back?"

"In about an hour at least. Stay around here. Until then," And with that Des sprinted off into the deeper part of the forest, leaving Hermione all alone in the middle of the semi-dark forest. Hermione lighted her wand and waited as patiently as possible for her new friend to return.

"Hermi—nee," Des panted as she suddenly appeared a few feet from her. Hermione screamed slightly and fell over. Des's face was red and green beads of what Hermione assumed to be sweat rolled down her face. Gross, "Hermione, they approved. You will meet them for the—the exchange at midnight tonight. I am supposed to take you,"

"Thank you," Hermione said hugging her. You would have thought The girl saved Hermione's cat.

"It was nothing," She brushed off.

"How did you do it? I thought Vampires didn't like…nonvampires," Hermione asked perplexed.

"Easy. I said I caught you roaming and demanded you state of business. I told them that I came to their "_Excellency_" as soon as I was informed. They seemed excited for—for they haven't had a human in their mists for a few years now,"

Hermione gulped while Des shivered and continued, "Anyway, It's around 6 o'clock, so I say we build you a tent so you can stay in something as soon as—as it's over,"

Hermione merely nodded her curiosity and excitement fading quickly when she realized what was to happen.

When Des realized that Hermione wasn't going to help build the tent she said, "Look, if you want a place to stay, you better help. I don't have the power of waving sticks to yield what I want in life," She stopped though when she saw Hermione's tear streaked face. Des sighed and said, "You can still back out if you want. I can think of an excuse for letting you go or something—"

"No," Hermione said softly and more to herself, "I have to do this. Dumble—my Headmaster assigned my a mission and it's my duty to finish it,"

"Well said sister," Des smirked and Hermione gave her a small smile, "So let's make the camp here and you can wake your wand and Hokus pokus it so we don't have to work—now what?"

Hermione had sat down on the nearest boulder and watched the sun slowly set over the small hills and tall trees.

She had been thinking of her professor, and her insides did a weird flip when she thought that maybe he had forgotten her. Or maybe he just didn't care if she lived or died.

Maybe he left and returned to Hogwarts and is now laughing with Dumbledore over it. Hermione almost laughed at the thought. Dumbledore wouldn't do that. She may not know the man like she knew her friends, but he would never do such a spiteful and evil thing. Leaving me here with a bunch of blood-sucking creatures? Of course he wouldn't.

But what about Snape—would he leave? Would he come up with some excuse to Dumbledore? Is he looking for me right now? Is he with the vampires? Does he know what I have to do in order to complete the mission?

Then, the worst question Hermione had been asking herself popped into her head. What if he doesn't care if I have to get raped? Her face paled. What if he finds me before Des does, and then just Apparate us back to Hogwarts and send me to the Hospital Wing?

Would he do something so—something so heartless? Then she almost laughed. Why does she care? Why on earth does Hermione Granger care if Severus Snape gives a damn or not?

Des's theory popped into her head again…

"Honey, what's up?" Des said in her softest, kindness voice Hermione had heard her use.

"It's about…my professor,"

Luckily, Des said nothing about love and gooey stuff, "You're wondering why he hasn't found you after you ran away?"

Hermione nodded and felt her eyes water up. _Why was this bothering her?_

"I know you are going to deny this, but please let me finish before you interrupt," Des started and gave Hermione a warning to just hear her out, "You love him, Hermione. You really do. I see it in your eyes and I can hear it in your voice whenever you talk about him.

"You're hurt. Hurt because it seems like he doesn't care; hurt because it seems like he hates you; but mainly, hurt because you think he will never love you like you love him. You have two—actually 3—options. You can abandon this and go back to Pigwarts, or whatever. You can follow through with the current plan and get the venom and find your way home by…what did you say _flooing_? Anyway, or you can get the venom and I can find this handsome professor of yours,"

Hermione's head shot up. Completely baffled she was only apple to stutter, "W-what?"

"You heard me. When you are…getting the venom, I can go out and find this professor of yours and he can save you so it proves that a) He loves—or at least cares about—you, b) He really is here, and c) that he was looking for you this whole time,"

"But that's the thing. What if he's not here? What if he left?" Hermione's eyes watered and a single tear fell down her face.

"Well, then he doesn't know what he's missing. He can go on with his life a miserable old man and never fall in love because he let his only chance slip through his fingers. You are beautiful, Hermione. Don't forget that. You may think you need him now, but if he doesn't want you, which would be a pretty stupid move, then its his loss and you will find someone who really does care about you,"

That little speech lifted Hermione's speech up a bit. Not only was she thinking about Snape, he was also thinking about her parents and how they didn't give a damn wither. She managed a smile when she said, "You know, I've never actually said I love him—never mind _like_ him,"

"You don't need to. I told you, I can see it in your eyes," And with that she broke into _All you Need is Love_ by the Beatles and Hermione joined in while they put the tent up.

Severus got up from his hiding place and walked away—his mind buzzing with the new information.

**TWIST!**

**Review please!**

**Btw, Sevvy only heard their conversation after Des came back from the Vampire Camp, so there is a BIG piece of information he doesn't know…**


	7. Chapter 6

**I got a lot of reviews, I'm so happy **tear****

**So remember to review this Chappy EVEN IF THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPPY WAITING!**

**Thank you ;)**

**RECAP—Severus overheard Des and Hermione talking about what was going to have to happen in order to get the venom, but out dear friend Sevvy doesn't know **_**exactly**_** what would take place. Pervs. I know right?**

His mind was buzzing with the new information he had overheard the girl (that he assumed was a Vampire) and Hermione.

_What is the stupid girl planning on doing? Why didn't she come and tell you? Why didn't she come back to find you? What is Granger going to have to do to get the venom? And why on Earth do you care?_ He asked himself.

His head pounded with a headache because he couldn't take this much information, and then _lack_ of information at once.

So he made a mental not of what exactly he knew after he brain calmed down;

1) Hermione knows how to get the Venom (He questioned himself why he used her first name as he thought)

2) Whatever Her—_Granger_ has to do will probably be a great sacrifice.

3) Hermione Granger was in love with him.

Severus slumped on the ground in a daze of wonder and amazement. How could she love a man like him—the greasy, bat of the dungeons? _She couldn't have. Not a chance._ A voice told him in a scathing tone.

Another voice retorted, _It seemed like she is really in love with you. She did admit it. _In a softer but stern voice.

_You could be her father! _The harsher voice laughed.

_I don't think a girl like Hermione Granger would mind._

_Of course she would! She may be more bright and intelligent then some of the other love struck, prissy girls at the school, but I'm sure the age bothers her somewhat._

_I don't buy it. _The softer voice scoffed,_ If you listened you would have noticed that she really loves you._

_Fine, fine—for argument's _only_ sake let's say she does love you. She is probably so ashamed that she will never want to see you again._

_Not true! She doesn't sound ashamed at all. _The softer voice said.

_She just learned how to control her emotions. _Came the voice of the sterner, harsher voice.

_Something she must have picked up from you! _Laughed the kinder voice.

_That's bullshit._

_Absolutely not! Why are you so hesitant about her loving he?._

_BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! I LET HER LEAVE AND NOW SHE HAS TO FACE THIS BY HERSELF AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS! EVEN IF I DO SHOW UP SHE WON'T WANT ME TO HELP BECAUSE OF WHAT I SAID TO HER. _

"I am an idiot," Severus murmured and let his face fall into his palms_. It doesn't matter if I love or don't love her. She will never love me. _He thought. Again he wondered why he cared.

Pushing his emotions aside, he brainstormed what Her—_Granger_ had to do, or sacrifice, in order to get the venom.

The question was—What could Granger give the vampires that anyone else couldn't. Magic was out of the question because there were wizards who were also vampires. So what could it be…?

Severus thought idly and I'll tell you he didn't once think of the worst. Odd, I guess, for someone like him.

_Think!_ His head yelled at him, _What could it be?_ It sounded like a sacrifice, or at least something… not pleasurable. It sounds like that girl, the vampire, persuaded someone. The leaders of the Vampires Severus assumed…what did that girl say? ...exchange...? What else...? They both sounded…disgusted?

He thought more, which only increased his migraine. Then his head shot up. Wait a minute… Dumbledore said it must be a girl, and the top student. But so far, he could have taken Longbottom and he would have been just as helpful… what Dumbledore really should have asked him was a girl who could make the best decision in a crisis, which is what the problem was in this case.

That's it! Severus stood up; finally glad for understanding at least something_. When I was pretending to be dead and seriously injured to lure in the vampires, Her—_Granger_ made the 'better' decision to come and help me…which was what Dumbledore wanted the assistant to do…well, he wanted someone who knew who to use their brilliance in a bad situation…that also meant he wanted the girl—Granger—to be the one that had to make the hard decision, because no one else would have had the bravery to do so!_

Severus smirked at his own knowledge, but soon his expression turned into a frown. That really got him nowhere. All that he now knew what that Hermione was going to have to make a sacrifice, but he already knew that—all that was gained was that he had a better guess as to why Dumbledore had wanted someone who could make the right decision, not just the brightest witch of the age…_wait a minute_. He thought, eyes narrowing, then widening.

Dumbledore not only asked for the top in the class, but he asked for a _girl_. He asked for a _girl_ who would make the right decision in a tough situation…

It was almost as if a light bulb had gone off in his head, but his face lost whatever color it had. No. no no no no no. Dumbledore wouldn't have. Not a chance. Not if he knew… Or suspected…

Severus moaned and sat down, feeling faint. Yes, Dumbledore would. He would sacrifice this like he was going to sacrifice Potter. It was for the greater good.

For the greater good. Severus's face then turned a frightening shade of red in his anger. How dare he! How _dare_ the old bastard send them away looking for something that could heal him just to save Potter's sorry ass!

What made him beyond the breaking point of being pissed was that Dumbledore knew what Hermione would have to do. Oh, he knew that Dumbledore knew. He just _knew_ it. Dumbledore didn't even tell Severus. Not that Severus would have gone through with it knowing what would have to happen, even if he didn't really prefer Granger.

As a Death Eater, Severus has seen women (muggle and witch) abused, raped, and broken beyond repair by Death Eaters, and somehow Severus talked himself out of having to … do any of it. Contrary to popular belief, he did have a heart—or he at least _cared_. He wasn't the kind of man that just watched and felt sorry like Remus Lupin did when Potter and Black harassed him. Severus found a way to get the women back to their home (if he knew them or not) without anyone knowing.

Anyway, back to Hermione. He couldn't let this happen. He didn't care if this would save mankind. God knows what she would have to go through just to be Dumbledore's _lap dog_ for Christ's sake!

Grabbing his wand and bag and throwing it behind his back, he ran off back to where he saw Hermione and the girl.

When he arrived around 5 minutes later panting and sweating, he found the tent abandoned. His face paled.

Hermione had already left. Severus sat on the ground, frozen, not knowing what to do.

Hermione sat on a tree stump while 3 burly vampires stalked her, measuring her up. She felt sick, disgusting, and humiliated as they looked at her almost naked body.

"So ya' wan' some o' me venom?" Said the medium sized Vampire with a thick mustache that smelled particularly disgusting as he licked his chapped lips. He had lime green hair and navy blue eyes. It was scary that she got that close to tell.

"Yes," She answered looking past them and over the trees, terrified.

The shorter, plumper one barked a laugh and Hermione's gaze fell on him, "You think that you would just prance on in here and get what you want? You're just a simple witch. You know nothing," He spat next to her and the other two men laughed maliciously. The shorter man had maroon hair and orange eyes.

"I will do anything," Hermione said, already knowing her fate.

The medium one spoke again saying, "Looky here fellers! We hasn't not had a single human girl—no _woman_—come here so…willingly," He breathed in my face. She cringed at the terrible breath and jerked her head away from his hand that came and caressed her face.

All of a sudden, white hot pain flowed from her left cheek all the way down to her neck.

"Don' ya gimme your mouth gurly," He spat, tiny bits of saliva sprayed on her face, "If ya wan' dis, you follow _our_ rules,"

Hermione did not nod, but she showed no sign of resistance when the medium sized man touched her face again.

The shorter man looked like he was having the time of his life, while the tallest of the three stalked over Hermione, apparently in deep concentration. Finally he spoke in such a deep voice that Hermione shivered.

"You two do what you please. Call me when you are through so we can precede the exchange,"

He was African American (as he lived in America she guessed), but he had unnaturally blond, clipped hair and deep red eyes—he looked like a tall, dark, mysterious, and handsome vampire from the early 1600s.

There was something in his voice that calmed Hermione. She almost didn't want him to leave as he left for the forest. When his dark, handsome figure was erased from view, Hermione's attention went back to the two ugly, fat, perverted men. _Let's just get this over with_. She said to herself and tried to calm her shaking body and rapid heartbeat that must be cracking a few ribs.

The chubbier and shorter men tisked and said, "Now now now, you must not worry deary. We will free you as soon as we are done with you,"

There was something in his voice that made Hermione want to vomit. She began second thoughts of coming here, but she snapped herself together before the men started stripping her completely, leaving her naked body quivering in the cool breeze and she was laid on the large tree stump at the mercy of the two vampires.

She didn't hold back when it came to screaming, though.

The heat of the sun beat down on the naked form of Hermione Granger as it peaked through the trees. Her head was turned to the right, and her body was laid carelessly in the shade to protect her body from the sun.

Now, Des wasn't lying when she said that girls don't carry the venom. What happens is that once a male is turned into a vampire, the venom heads straight to the reproductive system before controlling the whole body. The venom attaches itself to the Y chromosome and surrounds it like butter on corn. It leaves the X chromosome completely alone.

The reason why females aren't carriers is because women do not have the Y chromosome (unless you are born with the disorder, but so far no vampires have had that). Instead, it skips the first step in surrounding the chromosome and heads to the blood system.

So how did Hermione become the carrier while being a girl? Don't worry she didn't have to change genders or anything like that. She's still female.

Here is what happened. Remember the taller vampire that left? He doesn't like the fact that the women have to get raped just to get the venom just to please the perverted men. The reason he doesn't stop it is because he would get thrown out, leaving the whole vampire society to fend for themselves against the ruthless other two (Gray and Becnuth)—Again with the "greater good."

Anyway, when it is time for the girl to become a vampire in the Country, the father bites the young girl so the vampires genes are now in her. There is actually a way to give the women the venom to become Carriers, but only the Leaders know that. Instead of biting the victim, the victim drinks the blood of the vampire male to become a Carrier.

So why don't all girls do that?—because someone has to be able to walk around during daytime. If all women were Carriers, then no one would be able to walk around in the sun, making the whole vampire population vulnerable. Women would want to be treated as equals and receive the venom to become Carriers, but then that would leave the problem of being vulnerable.

In case you are wondering, Hermione does not have the Y chromosome. How _exactly_ she is a Vampire Carrier is unknown to biology of Muggles (obviously) and even wizards.

Anyway, back to the story…

Hermione moaned and turned her head to the right to see a very familiar figure running toward her.

When she reached her, she paused, gasped for breath then said in a hoarse voice, "We need to go. Now,"

Luckily Hermione registered the urgency in her voice and slowly sat up and hissed in pain. Then it registered to her that she was naked. Before she could say anything, Des handed her a yellow robe.

Hermione gratefully took and wrapped it around her bruised and broken body. After she was covered, Des helped her up and put of Hermione's arms around herself and helped her limp away toward the thick of the woods.

"What…happened?" Hermione forced after she caught her breath.

"Your boyfriend," She rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a—" Then she remembered.

"I found him right outside our tent sitting on the ground. He pointed his wand at me and demanded where I was. When I told him, he tried to get away. To get to you," She added pointedly to Hermione.

"Anyway, I had to hold him off while dodging the spells he cast at me. Right now he's putting up a fight with the other vampires trying to get in,"

Hermione grunted and Des stopped. Hermione asked, "Why did you leave him? He thinks I'm in there."

"He'll find out eventually," Des shrugged.

"We can't….just leave him!" Hermione struggled to get out. The pain in between her legs was slowly but steadily increasing, "The Vampires could…kill him,"

"Look. We have to get you to safety, ok? You're the one who kept persisting that this had to be done and sacrifices would be made,"

"I didn't use those exact words,"

"But is it true?"

"Kind of," Hermione shifted her weight.

"As soon as you're in the tent, I'll go back and fetch your boyfriend,"

"He's not my—"

"It's that or secret lover. Your choice,"

Hermione kept her mouth closed for the rest of the way as Des helped her get to the tent. She couldn't believe what happened—and the fact that all of this happened in less than two days. Just a few days ago she was worrying about homework…now she's a vampire.

Des and Hermione approached the tent, and both were happy to rest for a few minutes before talking.

"Hermione, you may need this," Des held out a thick, humongous book labeled _Communitas vampires._

"Community of Vampires," Hermione whispered, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because you have to leave, and you will have no time to train with me,"

"Why do I have to leave?" Hermione asked anxiously. She…she couldn't do this on her own could she?

"If the rest of my—_our_ people find out about my betrayal, they'll have my head and that will be of no help to you. In this book there is everything known to man about vampires,"

"Why do you have books about vampires?" Hermione asked.

Des looked bemused when she answered, "Don't your people have books about yourself and how to survive?"

"Of course,"

"So why shouldn't we,"

"What if someone other than a vampire finds it?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you take the same change with the Muddles—or whatever,"

Hermione paused in thought and then said, "Alright point taken," She gasped in pain when she turned her hips to stretch.

"Hurt much?" Des asked sympathetically.

"Loads," Hermione groaned, "Do you know that I am a carrier?"

"WHAT?" Des shouted and stood up.

"Ok, I'll take that as a no," Hermione grimaced as she felt a migraine come on, "Maybe another time for explanations,"

"When the Hell where you gonna tell me this?" Des said ignoring my plea.

"Please, I'm in no mood—"

"To Hell with your mood! How on Earth are you a carrier?"

Hermione sighed, "to put it simply, I drank instead of got bitten. But the nicer guy who didn't rape me but turned me into a Vampire told me that I couldn't tell anyone, that it was secret,"

"Huh. Makes sense," Des said, "Sorry for shouting,"

"Fine fine," Hermione said, head pounding, "Could you please go and get my professor so we can leave. I'm in no mood for chatting,"

Des wiggled her eyebrows and Hermione may have managed a laugh if it wasn't for her splitting headache that magnified in the past few minutes.

"I'll be back in a few," With that she disappeared from view and out into the forest. Hermione fell into a deep sleep before her head hit the pillow.

"—mean I can't see her?" Came an annoyed and very pissed off voice that was familiar to the now awake Hermione.

"She's sleeping. She doesn't need anyone hounding her about what happened," Came another familiar voice, but this one soft.

"I wouldn't _hound_ _her_," Came the silky, sarcastic voice from outside the tent. Hermione could tell it was nighttime from the limited amount of light in the tent when eyes adjusted.

"Sure sure lover boy. Let me go and check on her,"

Hermione closed her eyes when she heard Des opened the tent. Hermione heard her sit in a chair, and they both sat in silence. Des broke it by whispering, "I know you're awake,"

Hermione groaned after a moment, opened her eyes, and then said, "How did you know?"

Des smirked, "I didn't. I've been saying that over and over every time I came to check on you to see if you were awake. Beats going the normal way,"

Hermione smiled, but before she could mutter a single word, Des said in a hushed whisper, "You didn't tell me how sexy his voice was," It sounded like she took offense to that.

Hermione chuckled softly enough that it didn't hurt her chest, "I never said anything like that at all,"

"Again—you didn't have to," She wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed lightly. Hermione guessed she had that effect on people, "He wants to see you,"

Hermione's face paled, "W-why?"

"Because he was worried, duh—he was fighting them vampires," Again with the eyebrow wiggling.

"When you put it that way," Came a silky voice by the door, "You make me sound like hero,"

Hermione knew who it was, but continued to stare at the floor. She had started looking at the floor as soon as she heard his voice, and decided against looking up to meet his pitch black eyes.

Des looked at the awkward couple for a few moments before stretching dramatically and saying, "_Woooow_, I'm tired. I think I'll just take a quick walk before you two head on out.,"

Hermione lifted her head ever so slightly to see Des walk out the door and wink at her before sealing the door closed. All of a sudden, the tall, dark figure was at the side of her bed on his knees with his arms on top of the bed as if he was in a praying. She was so shocked that she couldn't even manage a gasp of surprise.

"I'm so sorry," Severus cried softly on the side of her bed.

**Was that a better cliffy? I think so. Sorry for the late update, I hope you haven't given up on me just yet.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Can't tell you how happy I am from all the reviews I get!  
>So far no hate. WHOOO! Psh not that I would get any—I'm so amazing!...and modest.<strong>

**Lol, R&R darlings**

**Also, I'm trying hard to understand commas so I'm not comma happy ;)**

Hermione gaped at the kneeling professor with amazement and almost curiosity. His shoulders shook softly and Hermione couldn't help but scowl ever so slightly. She didn't need pity. She didn't get it from her parents and she didn't need it from him.

"I don't need your pity," She said shortly while looking away from his shaking figure.

"I…I don't pity you," he said in a surprisingly even tone and looked up at her through partially red eyes.

Hermione gave a quick glance at his face and looked as if she didn't believe him.

"Yes you do. You pity what had to happen. You wish you could change it. You hate that it happened,"

"That's all true, but I hate myself more than I pity you," He said softly.

Hermione laughed lightly and said in a humorless tone, "Pity disgusts me. I'm not weak—"

"I never said you were weak," Severus cut across, "You are the bravest woman I have ever met,"

Hermione continued glaring at Severus with an unbelieving look before she said in a disgusted voice as she said, "I am weak. While everything was happening I wished it wasn't me. I cursed everyone I knew because I believed it was their entire fault. I'm pathetic," She turned from him.

It was true. She blamed her parents for hating her, she blamed Harry for not dying earlier, she blamed Dumbledore for being an ass (although she still agrees), most what she regretted saying the most was that she blamed Snape for not saving her.

She now knew that she would have to… do it eventually, but somehow blaming other people at the moment felt better against all the added pain.

"Hermione," the use of her first name surprised both of them but he continued, "Blaming or cursing others for what happened doesn't make you weak at all. It is natural,"

Hermione felt a tear leak down her face and before she could wipe it away, Severus had wiped it away with his thumb. She looked into the darkness that was his eyes and said, "What do we do now?"

"We have to train you before you go back to Dumbledore," He said the last word with disgusted and utmost hatred.

"Don't hate him," Hermione whispered, "Sure he's an ass, but Harry needs to understand, and he needs this time,"

Severus sighed and removed his hand from her face.

"He should have told me what would happen. I know he knew. Not that I would go through with it if I knew what would happen," He added quickly.

"Wait…so you didn't know?" Hermione asked curiously.

Severus looked offended when he replied, "Did you think I would go through with something so vulgar if I knew?"

Hermione didn't answer for a moment, "I still would have done it if I knew,"

"What?" He asked exasperated.

"I wouldn't back down," She said firmly, "It had to be done,"

"No it didn't," Severus groaned, "Dumbledore could have worked something out with Potter—"

"You know just as well as I that he wouldn't want this on purpose," She snapped, "You know this is for Harry's own good,"

"But will he ever know your sacrifice?" Severus asked searching Hermione's eyes but she did not look back.

"No. I don't want him knowing. He will have enough on his hands," Her eyes shut. She hated having to lie to her friends—the only ones in her life that cared for her.

"They might notice a change," Severus said tentatively.

"What do you mean?" Her head shot up.

Severus stood onto his feet and walked over to the bureau. He picked up a small mirror and walked back over to Hermione and she gasped at her reflection.

There sat a woman that looked around 16, but if she were to say 24 people would believe. She looked like herself only with a few major changes. She had dark purple eyes that clashed with her crimson red hair that had a single black streak down it. Her eyebrows were in perfect condition, as if they were just waxed. The woman looked odd, yet strangely beautiful.

Hermione reached up to touch the mirror, and the woman in the mirror did as well. She gasped and looked at Severus.

"What…what happened?"

Severus just shook his head and replied, "I do not know," Hermione could tell he was about to say sorry, but luckily he didn't. He laid the mirror on the side table, and then did one of the most unexpected things anyone would ever think he would do:

He climbed into her bed and sat there right next to her.

Hermione did not flinch, gasp, gape, or cringe in any way that would show shock. Well, her eyes told another story. Her dark purple eyes widened in shock as he adjusted himself more comfortably next to her.

"Just because I am sorry," he started, not looking at her. Not that she was looking at him—she wasn't…too awkward I guess, "Doesn't mean that I pity you or think you weak. Words can't tell you how guilty and sorry I am for not being there,"

Hermione turned her head slightly to get a glimpse of his face. He was wearing his usually indifferent expression but his eyebrows were slightly raised—giving him a saddened look. Hermione replied, "It's not your fault you weren't there. You—if you were there they would have killed you, and that wouldn't help anyone,"

"I could have—don't something,"

"No you couldn't have," She cut across him, "They ere stronger than you and me put together and then multiplied six times. You know that,"

"You were still raped and turned into a vampire. It is my fault,"

Hermione sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. God this man was persistent, "S-Severus," She started tentatively, "You may not have been there to save me, but you're here now. And that's all that matters to me,"

Severus turned to look at Hermione and Hermione turned her head fully so she could see his face. He looked extremely sad, but the creases in his forehead relaxed ever so slightly.

"I wish I was there," He whispered, his breath tickling her face as she shivered from both the cold and his sweet breath.

"I do, too,"

Severus reached out and touched her face with his calloused hand and rubbed her cheek softly. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she let him caress her face.

"HERMIONE, SNAPE YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Came Des's voice right outside, "Oh. Um…sorry," She blushed slightly, but corrected herself, "Never mind just get up now! They're coming and you have got to go now!"

Hermione jumped out of bed, but crumbled to her feet when she hit the ground and groaned. Des helped her up and said in a hushed whisper, "Don't hurt yourself. Take care. Don't break his heart. And read that book, it's in your bag." She said it softly enough that Severus couldn't their conversation as he hurriedly packed the stuff in both his and Hermione's bags.

"Hermione, you wand," he said and tossed the stick in the air which was caught by Des.

"Remember to read before you try anything. I wish I could be there, but I have got to cover your tracks,"

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione grimaced in the increasing pain that was growing in between her thighs and around her bruised over body.

"You're different, Hermione Granger," She said softly, "You'll make a good vampire. Treat our kind good will ya? I'll be sure to visit England sometime soon to visit,"

Hermione laughed lightly and limped slightly when Severus beckoned her to come over. She grabbed her bag form his hands, muttered a thanks, and Des handed her her wand.

"Treat her well will ya?" Des asked to Severus but it was more of a demand.

"Of course," He replied as if the answer was obvious. Which it was… he wasn't going to say no in front of her face…not that he wasn't going to treat her well!...

"Remember the book!" Hermione heard he yell as she walked out the door.

"Thank you, Des," but Hermione wasn't sure if she heard her because they heard feet running from outside of the tent and Hermione felt the uncomfortable feeling of being Side-Apparated. When she caught her breath and opened her eyes, she was outside the front yard of a white wooden house behind a broken down sign that read _Spinner's End_.

"Spinner's End?" Hermione questioned Severus while trying to ignore the throbbing pain in between her legs.

"I grew up here," He said simply, but also thoughtfully, "During break and some weekends I spend my time here,"

_How lonely. _Hermione observed_, I hope he hasn't spent all of his time alone like this._

"We'll be training you here, away from the castle. It may take a few weeks, depending on how fast you catch on,"

"How do you know so much about vampires?" Hermione questioned cautiously.

"Desdemona talked to me about it while you were asleep," Severus said as he led her toward the front door, "She told me about the book and went over some generalizations for me,"

Hermione refrained from pouting. How come _he_ got to learn stuff first? _He_ wasn't the vampire!

"I know what you are feeling," Severus guessed, "But its better that someone understands something first,"

Hermione laughed without humor, "And you believe you're the worthy one? You're not the vampire! You didn't have to go through all the pain I had to go through to become a vampire so why should you get to learn facts first?"

"You were asleep!"

"Then wake me up,"

"You needed sleep,"

"What I needed was answers!" Hermione ended a few octaves higher and she pointed at Severus's chest dangerously with her finger. After she calmed her breathing down she said, "Look. I kinda, sorta, maybe, slightly understand why you would learn some stuff from Des, but let's remember who the vampire is here,"

Hermione led herself into the house and gave herself a pat on the back for ending so dramatically. As soon as she lifted her foot to climb the stairs, a sharp pain ran up from her knee to in between her thighs and she shook violently before staggering to the ground. As soon as her head made contact with the cement floor, she slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

Hermione groaned and turned her body over. She sat up, yawned, and then blinked her eyes rapidly to adjust to the light. She gasped lightly and looked around. She was on what seemed like a queen sized bed with emerald green sheets. She was in a medium sized bedroom with black walls. There were bookshelves over and around the bed area and a closet to her left that looked huge.

Finally, her yes fell upon a sleeping Severus Snape who was lying on the couch on the far back wall. Her stomach rumbled and she held it instinctively although the sound wasn't reduced at all. Severus shifted in his sleep before settling again with his back turned to her. She sighed.

Hermione first lifted the covers over her body, and then slowly moved her legs so they were dangling over the bed before landing on the ground with a slight _thud_.

The pain in between her legs reminded her not to move so quickly or change positions frequently, so she shuffled awkwardly to the door that led outside of the room. Hermione poked her head out and looked to her left and right before deciding it safe and commenced to shuffling again. When she reached the stairs she looked down hopelessly.

She groaned as softly as she could then sat on the top stair and started going down one step at a time on her butt like a child does. It was pretty humiliating, but she was hungry and really had no choice.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she grabbed the railing and heaved herself onto her feet and shuffled to a room that she hoped was a kitchen. Ninja.

When she reached the room that was to the left of the staircase, she realized that it was a sitting room. She gasped loudly and covered her mouth, but that didn't hold in her excitement or awe. Lining all the walls were bookshelves as if the walls themselves were made out of them. There was a fireplace on one of the walls, but books still surrounded the sides and above the fireplace. There were also a few cozy looking chairs in each corner that made the room look warmer and more comfortable.

Hermione couldn't hold back a smile as she ran her finger over the spines of the books that were closest to her. There was also a bookshelf ladder that could make its way around the entire room that she was very tempted to try. She laughed lightly and shook her head and she shuffled onto the room next to that.

The next room was painted a deep red and there was a large table in the center that was surrounded by silky black chairs. There were fancy black wooden cabinets on the walls that held what looked like expensive china.

She moved on the adjacent room. Finally, the kitchen. She shuffled over to a cabinet and searched for a glass. As soon as she had one, she set it down and opened the refrigerator. Inside there was a bottle of milk, orange juice, and chocolate milk. Hermione suppressed a giggle at how normal it all was.

She pulled out the chocolate milk, shook it, and then poured it into her cup halfway so she wouldn't use all of it. After the refrigerator was closed, she grabbed a green apple from a basket and took a seat at the table and ate her apple while sipping at her chocolate milk.

When she was done, she continued the search of the house. She found the family room (more books), a Potions lab with cauldrons, bottles of ingredients, and more books (duh), and a bathroom before she found the basement door.

Hermione's heart pounded as she reached for the door. She didn't know why she was so scared, but nonetheless her breathing was shallow as her hand enclosed around the cool metal of the doorknob. She turned it slowly before stopping short, then releasing the door and taking a step back.

It was bad enough that she was snooping around the house. She turned her back on the door and made her way toward the stairs that led up to her room. She looked up and couldn't help but feel extremely small and fragile as she looked at the frightening stairs. She grabbed onto the railing with one hand, and put the other on her thigh that was on the first step. With great effort she pushed down on her thigh and moved her foot that was still on the ground to the first step. She sighed and looked up.

_Only 27 or so more times_, she though bitterly. As soon as she reached the top of the stairs, she laid on the ground for a few moments to catch her breath. That had taken her at least 5 minutes to climb the stairs, and I felt like sparing you the fantastic and dramatic details of Hermione climbing the stairs. You're welcome.

She shuffled down the hall and made a left and made her way to the room. She sighed in relief when she found Severus still asleep. Smiling at his sleeping form, she grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. After dumping its remains on the ground, she realized it wasn't her bag. She gulped.

She put everything back inside his bag, but something caught her eye—a crimson red box. She went to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She flipped it around in her hands when something caught her eye.

In deep gold letter that were written in the tiniest amount of space read, "Now Property of Severus Snape,"

She went to open it again, but it wouldn't open. She guessed only he could open it. Shrugging she set it back in the bag and opened the door to grab her real bag. After setting Severus's bag were it belonged and grabbed her own, she made her way to the bathroom again.

It was then she realized she was wearing different clothes. She was wearing baggy black pants and a grey tee shirt. Her hair also smelled like shampoo. Her eyes widened and she felt like she going to either be sick, or faint and then wake up and be sick.

He did not. No way. He wouldn't cross that line. She opened the door so only her eye could see through it. He was sleeping soundly. Hermione sighed. No, he wouldn't cross that line. All he did was clean me up and put me to bed, that's all. He was doing a kind thing. She looked at his sleeping form again and smiled. All he wanted to do was make her feel better. That's all.

After going to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and brushing her thick hair, she climbed back into bed and was surprised that he didn't wake after all that noise.

The small box shook ever so slowly in Severus's bag; waiting to be opened by its true owner.

**Good? Bad? Dreadful? Totally amazing? Let me know by clicking the buttont that says "review"**

**You know you want to…**


End file.
